


Confessioni di un Vero Vampiro

by Ilaria Tomasini (Eugeal)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Ilaria%20Tomasini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I romanzi ci presentano un'immagine ben precisa dei vampiri, insaziabili amanti affascinanti e tenebrosi, ma sarà davvero così? Un vero vampiro ci racconterà come stanno davvero le cose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessioni di un Vero Vampiro

È una notte senza luna e fuori infuria la tempesta...  
Una notte da vampiri, direbbero gli umani.  
Un corno, dico io!  
Ok, sono un vampiro, ma soffro il freddo, eccome!  
La storia dei vampiri immuni al caldo rovente o al gelo più glaciale è solo una delle mille leggende metropolitane che circolano su di noi: io sono un tipo freddoloso e in una notte come questa me ne starei tanto volentieri nella mia casetta calda e illuminata a guardare la partita seduto sul divano.  
Vi ho delusi? Ok, non vivo in una cripta umida e non dormo dentro una bara, lo ammetto. Non abito nemmeno in un antico palazzo caduto in rovina o in un enorme appartamento lussuoso, ma la mia casetta è davvero carina e confortevole e non ha nulla da invidiare a una delle vostre.  
Ho anche messo i vasi di fiori sul davanzale delle finestre.  
Belle di Notte, ovviamente.  
Non ve ne fregherà nulla, ma ho anche un bel televisore.  
Al plasma.  
...  
...  
Beh? Non ridete? Era una battuta.  
Non penserete che un vampiro debba essere per forza tetro e tenebroso, vero?  
Io ho un senso dell'umorismo, sappiatelo. Le mie battute non saranno un granché, lo ammetto, ma mi piace ridere e scherzare. E guardare film comici in tv.  
Dopo la partita ne trasmetteranno uno che non ho ancora visto e non potete immaginare quanto pagherei per potermene restare a casa spaparanzato sul divano stanotte.  
Ma non si può, purtroppo.  
Devo nutrirmi e ho finito la scorta di sacche di sangue che avevo rubato in ospedale la settimana scorsa, perciò mi tocca uscire.  
Se avessi una moglie, sono sicuro che disapproverebbe l'uso frequente che faccio di "cibo" già pronto, ma la verità è che io sono pigro e le sacche di sangue sono comode: basta metterle nel microonde per un paio di minuti e sono pronte e poi, con tutti i controlli che fanno, sono molto igieniche.  
Quando aggredisci qualcuno in un vicolo non sai mai se si è lavato, se ha qualche malattia oppure se il suo sangue è contaminato da alcool e droga.  
Ok, io sono immune alle malattie visto che tecnicamente sono già morto, ma che schifo!  
Non mi piace pensare ai microbi che pullulano in quello che bevo.  
Gli umani dovrebbero andare in giro con l'etichetta degli ingredienti sul collo per facilitare il compito a noi vampiri, se fosse per me lo imporrei per legge, ma non ho mai visto un vampiro in Parlamento e temo che non ne vedrò mai uno visto che le sedute di solito si tengono di giorno.  
Dovrò farmene una ragione e continuare a mangiare quello che capita.  
Però già mi immagino le etichette: Sangue DOP, Sangue Light a basso contenuto di zuccheri, Sangue aromatizzato al rosmarino, etc...  
Sarebbe una figata no?  
Forse dovrei fare il pubblicitario, però temo che non avrei molti clienti, di vampiri in giro ce ne sono pochini e quelli che ci sono badano bene a non farsi notare troppo.  
Non è vero che solo il paletto di legno di frassino può ucciderci, potrei elencare almeno un centinaio di altri modi per farmi diventare polvere, ma poi mi prendereste per paranoico e in ogni caso non vorrei darvi strane idee.  
In ogni caso, se una folla di umani vuole far fuori un vampiro, nel novanta per cento dei casi il povero succhiasangue finisce male, per questo preferiamo restare nell'ombra.  
Non è tanto giusto se ci pensate: voi mangiate mucche, maiali, polli e ogni sorta di animali, eppure non ho mai letto sul giornale la notizia di un essere umano impalettato da una gallina.  
Anche noi abbiamo bisogno di mangiare e voi siete il nostro cibo, che male c'è?  
In ogni caso stasera non posso andare di nuovo a "fare la spesa" in ospedale: se sparissero troppe sacche di sangue, qualcuno potrebbe insospettirsi.  
Devo per forza andare a caccia, anche se non mi va per niente.  
Mi avvolgo nella sciarpona di lana che mi sono fatto da solo (sì, mi piace lavorare a maglia, e allora?), poi mi infilo gli stivali di gomma foderati di pelliccia, la giacca imbottita direttamente sopra la tuta sformata che indosso per stare in casa e, per completare il mio abbigliamento, mi infagotto in un enorme impermeabile di gomma gialla con cappuccio.  
Inutile che fate quelle facce, quella del vampiro sempre perfetto ed elegante è un altro mito da sfatare. Non posso mica andare a caccia sotto questo diluvio in frac e mantello e portarmi dietro un ombrello sarebbe molto scomodo, quindi vi dovete accontentare dell'impermeabile giallo.  
Lo so, lo so, non è il colore più ideale per nascondersi nell'ombra, ma della mia taglia c'era solo questo e comunque solo un perfetto deficiente andrebbe in giro con questo temporale, figuriamoci se uno tanto cretino da uscire in una notte del genere potrebbe insospettirsi per un ciccione con un impermeabile color pulcino.  
Sì, ho detto ciccione. Sorpresi?  
Vi aspettavate il vampiro fighissimo dal fisico palestrato, gli occhi ipnotici, i capelli folti e boccoluti e la pelle marmorea, giusto?  
E invece no, vi beccate me: un vampiro panzone, mezzo calvo, piuttosto flaccido (sono pigro, ve l'ho già detto), con le occhiaie e la pelle color pesce lesso.  
Delusi? Non dovete prendervela con me, ma con gli scrittori che vi hanno fregato per tutti questi anni per vendere più copie sfruttando i vostri ormoni impazziti.  
Non è che possa biasimarli, non lo comprerei nemmeno io un libro su di me. Devo ammettere che in fondo sulle mogli di Dracula un pensierino ce lo farei pure io...  
Però è colpa degli scrittori se le mie cacce notturne sono diventate ancora più sgradevoli, se possibile.  
Mettiamo le cose in chiaro: del sesso non me ne può importare di meno.  
Quando muori e diventi un vampiro non trovi la pace eterna, ma la pace dei sensi sì e le donne, vampire e non, diventano solo una seccatura (tranne le mogli di Dracula, ok lo ammetto).  
Un tempo almeno, le mie vittime femminili avevano il buon senso di svenire, così potevo mangiare in pace.  
Se ora mi azzardo ad aggredire una donna in un vicolo, possono avvenire tre cose, tutte ugualmente spiacevoli.

Situazione A:

La tipa mi vede e, invece di mettersi a gridare, mi salta addosso strappandosi i vestiti e cercando di sedurmi solo perché sono un vampiro e lei ha letto su decine di romanzi che i vampiri sono creature seducenti e amanti favolosi.  
Anche se cerco di farle notare che in realtà sono un panzone un po' schifoso, la tipa non demorde, convinta che devo avere una "virilità possente e svettante" solo perché sono un non morto.  
La verità è che ce l'ho piccolo, sempre stato così, anche in vita, solo che ora non me ne frega niente.  
Però anche se glielo dico non ci credono e va a finire che sono io a dover scappare per non essere violentato.  
Una volta una tizia mi ha lanciato dietro le mutande mentre fuggivo...  
Non era un bello spettacolo ve lo assicuro, lei era anche più flaccida di me.  
Bah.  
Maledetti scrittori.

Situazione B:

Esco dall'ombra a zanne sguainate e la tipa non si spaventa e mi guarda con un'aria di superiorità che mi blocca totalmente, poi lei dice: "Tu non esisti."  
Lo dice con tanta sicurezza che per un attimo quasi ci credo.  
A questo punto di solito mi giro e me ne vado, ormai ho imparato che è la cosa migliore.  
Le prime volte ho commesso l'errore di insistere a volerla aggredire e allora la donna comincia a parlare e parlare per ore, per dimostrarmi filosoficamente che io non posso esistere, elencando minuziosamente tutte le ragioni.  
Fiumi e fiumi di parole.  
Insopportabile.  
Se sono particolarmente sfigato, mi capita quella che vuole convincermi a diventare vegetariano e a succhiare frutta e verdure.  
Ma non si può cavare sangue da una rapa, quindi, quando riconosco il tipo idealista logorroico, scappo a gambe levate.

Situazione C

Forse la peggiore di tutte: la tipa paranoica aggressiva che si porta in borsetta ogni tipo di arma di autodifesa e ha studiato varie arti marziali.  
Se mi dovesse capitare di aggredire una donna del genere rischierei di subire in successione: spruzzata negli occhi con spray al peperoncino, calcio nelle palle, dita negli occhi (che già lacrimano per il peperoncino), pestone con tacco a spillo sul piede, mazzata in faccia col tirapugni, colpi di karate vari e poi presa di judo che mi lancia lungo il vicolo a rotolare nella melma.  
Questo quando va bene.  
Ok che sono immortale, ma fa un male boia, accidenti.  
E purtroppo non c'è modo di capire in anticipo se una ragazzina fragile e graziosa si possa trasformare in una furia vendicatrice capace di fare impallidire Buffy e Xena messe insieme.

Capito perché evito di bere il sangue delle donne?  
Troppo pericoloso.  
Cerco di stare alla larga anche da uomini giovani e in forma che possano riempirmi facilmente di mazzate e ripiego su vecchietti, alcolizzati, drogati e panzoni di mezza età simili a me e quindi troppo lenti e pigri per fuggire o reagire.  
Non la migliore scelta in qualità di sangue, in effetti, ma questo posso permettermi.  
Ed ecco perché amo tanto le sacche degli ospedali: pulite, nutrienti e già pronte da scaldare.  
Ma ora basta chiacchiere, devo concentrarmi sulla caccia oppure mi perderò la partita...  
Continuo a sguazzare ancora un po' per i vicoli oscuri e pieni di pozzanghere, poi sorrido nell'avvistare la mia preda: un uomo di mezza età con la faccia rubizza e la pancia da birra che è appena uscito da un fast food ancora aperto.  
Ottimo, penso azzannandogli il collo e assaporando nel suo sangue grasso di colesterolo l'aroma di hot dog e patatine fritte appena mangiati, proprio quello che ci voleva per una serata davanti alla tv.  
Mentre bevo, mi cade l'occhio sulla sciarpa che porta al collo e all'improvviso la serata diventa perfetta: era un tifoso della squadra avversaria.  
Fischiettando me ne torno a casa e la pioggia che rimbalza sulla gomma gialla del mio impermeabile non mi disturba più.  
Sarà una bella serata.


End file.
